Generally, the image quality of a silver halide photographic material is determined by sharpness and granularity. It is known that granularity is generally improved by increasing the iodine content of silver halide. Furthermore, increasing the iodine content of silver halide results in an increased efficiency of absorption of blue light. However, with increasing iodine content of the silver halide, the speed of fixation becomes drastically delayed and a problem of poor fixation arises. This leads to a marked degradation of image quality. It has been strongly desired to solve this problem.